just_cause_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Sakaku
Sakaku is the fictional nation where the events of Just Cause 4: Sakaku take place. Info summary Sakaku is a nation that is relatively alone, but close to China, South Korea, Japan, and Russia. Its currency is the Sakakan dollar. It has foreign relations with just about every nation in the world with only a few not. Sakaku contains a mineral called Infinitium which is said to be an equivalent to Bavarium but much better. It has a very tech-savvy internet team. Climate Cold. Very cold. Geography It is a very small country in the vicinity of the currently disputed Liancourt Rocks between Japan and South Korea. Most of the country is islands, but it is has some mountains. The country is split into two regions. As of the events of Welcome to Sakaku, the bottom region of Sakaku was occupied by Communist rebels. As of the events of It's About Time, almost the entirety of the bottom region is liberated except for one. The top region is called Sakana. The bottom region is called Sakanu. Media It has very few forms of media. The government has its own radio station called Sakaku News, but that's the only one. In addition to that, the Internet is highly regulated. Google is the only allowed search engine. Military Main article: Sakakan Armed Forces Politics and administration Its current head of state is General Joseph Inouye, who is also known as President of Sakaku. History and culture Because of its small size, it was often a target of imperialism. Early times In the 1000s, some natives built a giant pyramid to worship some God. European era During the Age of Exploration, Europeans happened upon this small group of islands and called it "Miniature Netherlands". In the 1800s, the British Empire reached its peak and forced the Sakakans to either accept them as rulers and become one of their colonies, or risk annihilation. During World War II, Japan took over the islands and set up a puppet government. When World War II ended, some Japanese did not receive the surrender order. These soldiers still fight on. Atomic era When World War II ended, the world saw the rise of the Soviet Union and the United States as world superpowers against each other. Naturally, Sakaku became yet another battleground as the Soviet military set up a garrison on the island and demanded tribute from the Sakakans lest they be crushed, similar to what the British said. Come 1990, when the Berlin Wall fell, the Sakakans saw a chance for independence and rose up against its Soviet occupants. After a brutal year of war, the Soviet Union withdrew. Modern era 2010s. President/General Joseph Inouye rises to power after the previous President appoints him so. The Siege of Sakaku is a 26-year ongoing conflict that relates to Sakaku's civil war of Capitalism vs. Communism. The Battle of Sakaku is a 4-year ongoing conflict that relates to Sakaku's fight against homegrown terrorism. After a really long time The Agency asked Rico to intervene. Energy Most of Sakaku's power comes from Wind Turbines (clean energy and all). Sakaku is in possession of one nuclear power plant for peaceful purposes. Sakaku also boasts the world's fifth largest oil field, which is under constant guard by the Sakakan Navy. Tourism is not a big part of this country. The environment is so cold one could almost describe it as visiting the Arctic. The mineral Infinitium is not exported to any countries, nor does any country want the mineral. The chemical properties of it are so unstable it is almost impossible to synthesize it outside of Sakaku. However, this hasn't stopped American, Chinese, and Russian scientists from visiting the island to try and replicate such methods. Unfortunately, one Infinitium scientist, who was a old supporter of the Communist government, decided to flee to the Communist Liberation Army and now the Communist rebels are in possession of Infinitium technology. Religion During the Age of Exploration, many Christian priests came to the island in order to spread the faith. This resulted in the modern day 75% Christian majority, with 60% Catholics and 15% others. Muslims also compose a significant majority of the nation, comprising 20%. The remaining 5% are unaffiliated. Transportation For a small nation, Sakaku has unusually few vehicles. Only one kind of civilian vehicle can be seen driving around whenever taxis or trucks or military vehicles are not seen. There is only one international airport in the direct center of the nation, which is heavily guarded. Boat traffic is limited to speedboats only. Cargo ships owned by other nations are the only other type of boat seen around. Difference from other nations in the Just Cause Game Series Unlike other games in the series, Rico is here not to overthrow the current President/General. Instead he is here with a mission to assist the Sakakan Armed Forces in retaking Occupied Sakaku. The reason why everything is so restrictive is because the current President/General, Joseph Inouye, has seen pretty much everything as it relates to the world. The current threat of cyberterrorism and terrorism itself has lead the General to pass extremely restrictive laws not because he is a dictator, but because he wants to keep his people safe. Google is the only allowed search engine. Because other search engines could become platforms of hacking which could be handled by its tech-savvy internet team (also known as the Sakakan Electronic Army). Sakaku boasts the world's fifth largest oil field, which is under constant guard by the Sakakan Navy. With today's almost constant reliance on oil, the General had to take measures to ensure none of it fell into the wrong hands. The mineral Infinitium is not exported to any countries, nor does any country want the mineral. The chemical properties of it are so unstable it is almost impossible to synthesize it outside of Sakaku. (pretty much self-explanatory) Sakaku has unusually few vehicles. Because every resource not in essential use is dedicated to the civil war and the fight against terrorism. There is only one international airport in the center of the nation, which is heavily guarded. If 2016 and 2017 incidents relating to terrorism are any indication, the General is not taking any chances. Boat traffic is limited to speedboats only. Because the General is not taking any chances. Trivia *All credit belongs to User:UsernamehereCustoms for creating the flag (even though it was I who thought up the flag design in the first place, but had no suitable flag creating tool). Category:Content Category:Locations Category:Sakaku